Hikari's world
by Hikiro Hikaru
Summary: Hikari joins Sora on his adventure to find some answers about her past. Why does the name "Kairi" sound so familiar? And why can she not remember her homeworld but her friends can? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Hikari who was created by my imagination *makes rainbow over head* good day and enjoy the story

* * *

I threw open the door to Cid's Accessory shop, with my wet grayish blue hair plastered to my face from the pouring rain outside.

"Hey Hikari, What are you doing here?" Cid asked.

I slapped a damp, rectangle, brown package down on the counter. "Merlin wants you to fix this book, but I don't know why he didn't just poof here." I pointed out making hand motions for poof.

"Well, He'll just have to wait, I have a lot of other stuff to do. I don't believe Leon let you stay out after 11:00"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Anyway I'm 14, I can handle myself."

"But, You might wanna get back if you don't want Mr. Grouchy to get mad at you."

"I gues---Hey, I thought you were Mr. Grouchy."

"No, I'm not."

I walked out the door, poked my head in and said sarcastically, "Sure."

I ran through the rain towards Leon's place in the second district. I live in Traverse Town with Leon because our world was destroyed, and I didn't remember anything about it. I ran into Leon's apartment. It was in the second district. Unfortunately, Leon was standing there.

"Where were you?"

"Out." I put simply, as I walked briskly to my room. I sat down on my bed and took my rain jacket off. My room was plain. It was painted blue and had random pictures of my friends- which were mostly Leon's friends- on it.

I heard Leon walk by my room, sigh and shut his door. Which was right next to mine. I changed into my PJs and snuck back into the kitchen/living room and set a note on the counter. It said:

Sorry for being out so late, I finished working late

and I ran an errand for Merlin

Hikari

I snuck back to my room and fell asleep.

~The Next Morning~

I woke up at 9:34 and walked lazily to the kitchen. Leon was sitting, eating his breakfast.

I got some toast and sat across from him.

"Sorry for last night." I said taking a bite of my toast.

"It's fine."

"I'm helping out at Huey, Dewey and Louie's shop today."

"Ok" He responded.

I went back to my room and changed into a blue T-Shirt, ripped jeans, and black tennis shoes. I brushed my hair back into a pony tail, and tied it back with a blue ribbon. I brushed my teeth and ran back to the kitchen to find Leon gone.

"Well, time to go the shop," I said to no one in particular.

I grabbed my blue tote bag which was filled with: a notebook, a few potions, a pencil case, all my munny and a picture of me, Leon, yuffiem Aerith, Cid, Merlin, and Cloud on my 12th birthday. I hadn't seen Cloud for 2 months because he left to find something.

I then opened the door and ran off towards the Item Shop. I ran past pools of forming Shadows and into the First District, just in time to see hordes of Shadows and Soldiers appear. I shut the door and began towards the Item Shop.

As I walked into the Item shop, I said hi to Huey and began working.

* * *

I think this chapter went ok.......how bout you . Now all you need to do is clip the little button below me *points down* and reveiw! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hikari. T-T

~5:37 PM~

"Bye Huey, Dewy, Lois." I said pushing open the door and walking outside, holding my newly acquired pair of sai.

I twirled them around my fingers to get used to them. I walked over to the café and ordered water. Sipping the water, I saw Leon fighting a boy.

The boy had spiky, brown hair and deep blue eyes (A**/N: How she could see them that far away, I don't know)**

Leon had his gunblade out and the boy had a giant key. My eyes widened. _Wait!_ I thought,_ that's the Keyblade……so that must be the Keyblade Master._ I remember reading something about it in Leon's books.

I sensed a dark presence behind me and spun around on my heels. I dropped the water in surprise when I saw the 6 shadow heartless appear. I took out my sai in two swift movements. I made a few more swift movements and a heartless disappeared. I threw one and killed another one. As I picked it up 4 more appeared.

_For every Heartless I destroy, two more appear,_ I thought, _Last resort, Retreat._

I turned around and ran up the steps, looking back at the heartless. But when I looked forward-BAM!- I hit the boy and we both fell down. I fell back by Leon and he helped me up.

I turned to the boy to say sorry, but he was knocked out. I glanced at the gaining heartless as Leon walked past me to pick up the boy. Yuffie-who had just arrived-threw her ninja stars and destroyed a few heartless. As they were running towards the second district, I looked back and saw the boy's Keyblade.

_Wow! Forget something?_ I thought as I ran over, picked it up and swung at the heartless, now almost right next to me.

I destroyed 4 heartless, turned around and ran towards the second district. I walked into the hotel room and set the Keyblade down next to the door to the red room. Then I sat down at the table in the room and waited……and waited…..and waited some more.

Finally I the boy woke up to Yuffie saying, "Come on Lazy Bum wake you!" I turned around in my see when I heard him groan. "You okay?"

"I guess." The boy said.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm so glad your okay, Kairi." I almost choked. _Kairi. Kairi? How does that feel familiar? Maybe she's from the world I'm originally from!_

"Kairi?" Yuffie asked. "Who are you talking about; I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She looked at him and said. "I think you might have over did it Squall."

"That's Leon."

"And technically, I was the one who knocked him out by running into him." I got up and walked over to him. "Sorry `bout that, I was being chased by heartless. I'm Hikari."

"I'm Sora, but what are Heartless?"

"Those without hearts." I answered.

"The darkness in people's hearts, that's what attracts them." Yuffie explained.

Then Leon added, "And there is darkness in every heart."

The boy looked at the Keyblade laying against the door, and whispered, "The Keyblade."

"Yeah we had to get it away from you to shake off the Heartless; it turns out that's how they were tracking you"

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them, but it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you, of all people, are the chosen one." Leon said holding up the Keyblade. It then disappeared and then reappeared in Sora's arms. "Well I suppose Beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?"

I got up and went out on the balcony to watch for heartless. _Why does the name Kairi sound so familiar._ I thought leaning against the edge.

I heard ruckus in the green room and ran inside to see Yuffie run into the red room and heartless on the table.

I pulled out my sai and glanced over at Leon when he exclaimed, "Sora! Hikari! Let's go!"

The three of us ran outside and jumped off the balcony. I defeated a few heartless on the ground and noticed Leon gone, so I led Sora to the Third District. As the two of us ran down the ramp into the Third District, I heard something overhead. Once in the middle of the courtyard, I looked up and saw two animals flying our way. I pushed Sora out of their landing zone, but I couldn't move so I ended up being squashed by a duck and a dog.

I felt the two look up and yell, "THE KEY!"

"That's nice and all," I said in a muffled voice, "But would you mind…..GETTING OFF!" I pushed them off, got up and dusted the invisible dust off myself. Suddenly the ground started to shake causing me to fall down again. _Man! Why do I keep falling Down! _Pillars came out of the ground and blocked the exits. Then several heartless portaled in. I took out my sai.

_This isn't going to help much_, I thought and began fighting.


End file.
